


【双虎年下】孝

by Bladevendor



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bladevendor/pseuds/Bladevendor
Summary: 血脉相连，肌肤相亲。





	【双虎年下】孝

请忘记前传剧情后食用。  
墨虓—少主。 虓，音同肖，是“勇猛”的意思。  
墨忻—教主。 忻，音同心，是“欣喜”的意思，此处是反讽。

 

 

 

 

墨虓回去的时候并没有看到墨忻，心里堵得慌。他在外头为了那老不死的东奔西走，可那人呢，连来接他也不愿意。墨虓洗去一路奔波的疲劳，换上宽松衣袍，虎尾没精打采拖在地上，冠也懒得戴，只是草草束了发。  
这样去见人其实挺失礼，可他不在乎了。  
反正一会儿要脱，穿那么齐整是给自己找麻烦。

按习惯，墨忻下午时候会在书房。墨虓带了些东西后去寻，果然见到他。教主才沐浴过，半湿的发散着，坐在桌前，却神情恍惚，头顶的虎耳转向里侧。砚里的墨都干了，笔歪在架上。呈上来的文书大多堆在桌角，一本摊开来，却一个字也没批过。墨虓看他的样子，知道方才他是病发耽搁了，却还是忍不住心中郁闷，故意问他：“父亲，您怎的未曾去迎我？”

“你还把孤王当父亲？”墨忻直起身子，斜他一眼，尾巴烦躁的在地上敲打。“混帐东西。”

墨虓知道他身子不舒服，又着实被自己气狠了。唉，这疯老鬼怎么不想想，自己处心积虑杀宏家小子到底是为了谁？咬咬牙，尾巴蜷起来。他累的很，也憋的很，懒得与他老子争执。越快把这老东西制住了，他就能越早舒坦。

“我前些天送回来的灵泉宝玉，您用着还好吗？”  
他这话，说来也是为了堵上教主的嘴。老鬼再怎么没良心，看着宝玉的份上，也没那个脸去骂他。墨忻脸色比以往好些，脸上的妖纹深了。墨虓看着心里安慰。老鬼再怎么凉薄，到底是他爹。他压着声音，走到墨忻身后去，手按上肩颈，化解其中僵痛。头低下，嗅到沐浴更衣也除不去的，若有若无的血腥气。老东西才犯过病，没什么力气，也就给了他放肆的机会。

墨忻轻咳一声。  
“还过得去。你娘把你教得好，心细。”

墨虓的虎尾探过去，勾住年长者的尾尖，轻轻磨蹭。这老不死的，倒是敏锐，察觉了他想干什么。哼，以为搬出他娘来，就能逃过去么?  
“谢父亲称赞。”嘴上说着，心里想的却是别的事。他娘在他两岁时就没了，根本来不及教他什么东西。

墨虓在肩上按摩的手猛然向下，扯开墨忻的衣襟，探进去。皮肤冰凉，他指尖触过去，摸到一道道疤。不是别人留下的。老七剑都死光了，能伤到他这天下第一的爹爹的，只有他自己。疯起来，莫说六亲不认，连自己也不放过。

他娘也是被这狂症害死的。那天墨忻发作的突然，三个人本来好端端在院子里，忽然间他娘背心挨了一掌向前摔，头磕到石桌上，一地血。双眼通红面容扭曲的墨忻转过头来，看见吓懵的墨虓，手抬起来又放下，周身真气忽而暴动忽而缓和。也是怪，他就这么盯着墨虓，僵立不动了有一炷香，竟然人就这么清醒了过来。

这日子，不是人过的。墨虓从小看着，看着墨忻一点一点被病魔折磨成今天这副半死不活的样子。  
他想找人替他治，可惜啊...只有麒麟血一条路走...危险又太大，就算他想出这假扮虹猫的移花接木之计，还是难办。  
他将墨忻的衣衫除下，仔细检查。没有新伤，还好。灵泉宝玉果然是宝物。拿过来，叫他爹能好过许多，万物凋零又怎么样呢？曾有人质问过他，一切都是为了他父亲又如何，难道这给了他伤别人性命的权利？

墨虓从多宝格上头取下个药瓶子，将舒筋活络的药油倒在手上。想着，我爹的命，自然比谁的都贵。别人是死是活，与我何干？

他从墨忻手掌开始向上缓缓按着，用了些内力将药力化到肌理中去。血魔疯癫这种东西，尽透支人的体力真气，平息下来以后，手脚都不怎么听使唤。墨虓看一眼桌上没动的文书。  
“那些，我替您看吧？”他揉着墨忻僵硬的腰间。老东西扯开他的手，掐住墨虓下颌。  
“替我看，你怎么替我看？在外头闯荡一阵子...”他笑骂，“还真以为自己能耐了？”松开手，示意墨虓站直身子，又指指摊开的那本。“账本你看得懂吗？”  
墨虓摇头。  
“粮草购入与调运晓得怎么做吗？”他再问，也懒得听墨虓回答，径自说下去。“你带的兵，没有总坛的粮草供给，能撑几天？”  
墨虓低下头去。  
“父亲教训的是。”

说实话，墨虓真没想过这些。在外头，从没缺过粮，折了兵马，只消传信回总坛知会一声，很快就有新人给派来了。有时候累了，坐在大帐里，还觉得委屈。自己拼了命的逮那七个贼子，老东西却一身轻松的在总坛坐享其成。是他想错了，该骂。

心里思量着，墨虓的手贴回去。由于药油的作用，掌下的皮肤暖了些。手指轻轻按压，叫墨忻腰间肌肉放松下来。两人都不说话，墨虓的尾巴却缠的更紧。墨忻也不挣扎，放任他。平日里，除习武以外，他对墨虓也是纵容多过管束的。

墨虓绕到墨忻背后去，将他披散的长发拨到身前的时候又闻到那股若有若无的血腥味。他按上后颈，一路往下，在背心下功夫。血气萦绕的静默中，他心里像是被什么拨了一下，忽然意识到他忽略多年的一个问题。

“爹，这血魔疯癫之症，到底是怎么来的？”他知道这是什么，知道如何治，可从来不知道来由。  
墨忻的尾巴甩了甩，挣开他。“自找的。”  
墨虓手摸上墨忻的尾根，催促他说下去。他既着急听，也着急做些别的。放开手，打开他带来的包裹。里头有一篓围棋子。

“你娘修了一套秘密心法，正好与天魔乱舞相冲。”墨忻说着，忽然住了嘴，再没有半个字多。可墨虓听明白了。经年累月，悄无声息的乱人内息毁人丹田，到后来导致内功暴动不受控制...他嗯一声答应，摸出一盒药膏来，又拣出五枚棋子。他细细的，均匀的，将软膏抹在棋子上。

他娘不是什么大家闺秀，而是他父亲的师父上代教主的女儿。墨忻本不能娶她，可他不死心，在老教主那使些手段，逼得他指了婚。墨虓的祖母也是个人物，原本是当压寨夫人抢回来的，身上也有功夫。现在想来，她能“克死”老教主，应该靠的就是那套心法，后来，该是传给了他娘。

墨虓脑海里浮现出他娘倒在血泊里的样子，忽然觉得讽刺。他父母那笔烂账，最后害的对方还是自己，谁讲得清楚呢。

“这些年你一个人过来，辛苦的很罢？”墨虓将棋子拢在手里，“娘死了，该轮到我照顾你。”  
墨忻站起来，瞪他一眼。“虎儿，不可。”  
墨虓向前一步，逼得墨忻背顶着书案。“觉得对不起她？她至死都没爱过你，而我，对她来说也不过是个孽种。你觉得，她会有一分一毫的在乎吗？”他看见墨忻的瞳子竖起来，耳朵也压着，却不管不顾。“这全教上下，又有谁真在乎你？”墨虓伸手一把扯住墨忻的尾巴，粗暴地从尾根捋到尾尖。“你说啊！”  
墨忻咬着唇，脸色煞白。着实，他的一干下属中，忠诚的死了，贴身的反了，心腹藏私心，只剩下一个贪生怕死的废物。  
墨虓再进一步，尾尖戳在眼前人腹窝里。身体贴上去，抱紧了。“你只有我。”他悄声说，下巴搁在肩上，唇贴着耳。“我也只有你。”他慢慢地，慢慢地，呼出一口气。“爹，我想要你。”

“你这逆子！”墨忻被惊住了，骂一声，虎耳有些不安的扭动。“以往闭关的时候让让你就算了，还敢得寸进……！”  
墨虓懒得听他说话，直接吻上去，堵住他的嘴。他闭关的时候孤寂的很，只盼着逢年过节老爹能来看看他。两年前的时候他开窍了，抓着老东西开了荤，后来一发不可收拾。  
“是，我是个逆子，可我总比娘待你好。”

其实疯老鬼也是蛮冤枉。墨虓追着躲闪的舌尖，夺走墨忻口中津液。又是熟悉的血腥味。明明是个大魔头，倒还知廉耻，也遵从世俗道德。本来是不答应的，只是那天可能天象有异，鬼使神差的叫他一时心软，载在墨虓手上。而墨虓呢，在迷魂台冰冷的十年早叫他不在乎外面的世界，也不在乎旁人。  
对他而言，什么都没有叫那个会偶尔去看他的人好好活着重要。是好好活着啊。墨忻又没续弦，身边连个侍妾都没有，一点快活都没，怎么叫好好活呢？

好一会儿，墨虓才退开，一双金瞳正视墨忻。“我可是你骨中骨，肉中肉。血脉相连，又有肌肤之亲。”说着，亲吻面颊，手上将墨忻的腰带松了，手滑下去，捏住尾根，另一只手里裹了药膏的棋子，一颗一颗，塞进身体里去。“这样多好。”

“别动。是对你好的。”他感受到墨忻身子忽然的紧绷，怕他忽然暴起伤到自己，低声安抚。  
“死小子…别太过分…”墨忻咬牙切齿，却又舍不得真因为这点事动手打他。也不敢贸然出手。现在墨虓有他七八分功力，而且拳怕少壮，自然忌惮。墨虓也知道这一点，愈加放肆，手指也探进去。还过分呢，他心下暗笑，指尖摁着一枚棋子进进出出，感觉上头的药膏已经充分融化了。老东西本就是个不知分寸的人，自己一身骄横，还不是他惯出来的？现在吃苦头了，只怪他疏于管教，怨不得别人。

墨虓常常觉得，在家里他和父亲的角色是颠倒的。有记忆以来，好像他叮嘱父亲的次数远超过反过来的。他又探一根手指进去，轻轻将入口处揉开了。里头的棋子互相推挤，叫药膏部署均匀了。

“黑虎崖上阴冷，我给您用的是驱寒除湿的药。您得好好含一会儿才行。”他解释，将手指抽出来，手肘一动将桌角码的文书折本尽数推下桌子，为一会儿腾出空间。  
“等会你收拾。”墨忻轻哼一声。事已至此，他也无从推拒了，只好放松身子，勉力站着，任由墨虓胡闹。见他肯依，墨虓心情也好起来，眼里容得下的东西也多了。

现在阳光正好。竹帘子放下来，遮去一半光，另一半给割成一条一条的。影子映在地上，也投在墨忻身上。不完整的金光也落下来，叫他一身霜白的皮亮的晃眼，发白的旧伤和泛粉的新伤也愈加清晰。随着墨虓逐条舔过的动作，墨忻的身子绷紧了又放松，弄得桌案一晃一晃，架子上的笔滚到地上。

墨虓的尾巴蜷起来，勾过墨忻的缠在一块儿。又幼时撒娇似的，头埋到父亲胸口。难得墨忻卸了强硬姿态，怎能不善加利用。毛绒绒的虎耳蹭蹭他胸膛，装够了，头一偏，唇舌往那红尖儿袭去了。娘没喂过他，爹补上就行。墨虓想着，尾巴尖儿往那小口探去。

棋子被墨忻含的好好的，在里头挤压滚动闹得难耐也不放开。老鬼对他自己最是上心了，能把他这具破烂身子修好些的任何办法，无论多么离谱，他都会照做的。墨虓手搭上墨忻的后腰，轻轻揉捏。唇瓣放开湿漉漉的软肉，舌尖在薄薄的胸肌上戳弄。停在心口，侧耳听。听不清楚，脉搏是弱的，不怎么规则。

若是取不到麒麟血…看来他还真的没多少时日了…

“年少轻狂。”墨忻抬手摸摸墨虓的发顶。“我与你一般大的时候，也这样。”  
怎么可能。墨虓腹诽，手上拽住墨忻胳膊，将他翻个身摁在桌上，冲击之下砚台也摔下去，磕在地上。他自认有一身傲气，可还是心甘情愿把大好年华全用在帮这老鬼一统天下。而老疯子当年呢？怕不是处心积虑谋划着如何杀掉老教主，夺权篡位，全为了他自己。他们俩，一个意气风发一个老奸巨猾，可都担不起一个狂字。

老东西满心的功名利禄，思虑过重，没有一点洒脱，自然狂妄不来。而他自己呢，因为心中有牵挂，也是放不开，放不下。

他估摸着，药膏该吸收的差不多了，就解了自己衣衫。尾尖引着墨忻的尾抬起来，手探过去将棋子拿出来。有两颗被吞的深了些，墨虓空闲的手在墨忻脐窝周画圈。“爹，帮帮我。”  
随着墨忻的推挤，最后的两颗棋子取出来。扔在窗边，午后暖阳照在湿漉漉的表面上头，一层亮晶晶的浮光。外头正亮堂，室内却暗。光和影都割成段，也看不清到底是光多还是影多。书案的黑漆暗淡，昏冥中衬的墨忻趴伏却绷紧的脊背愈发惨无人色。墨虓抓住墨忻的尾根，胸口紧贴他后背将他抵在桌上。他缓缓推进去的时候，看见墨忻的虎耳抽动几下，毛发也竖起，在逃进来的光里泛着琥珀的颜色。

在暖处的包裹下，墨虓觉得自己完整了。有时候他不明白，为什么墨忻总想着他的霸业。一统江湖有什么好？还不如他们父子俩在黑虎崖，守着这份基业，好好过。又没有性命之忧，也不会聚少离多。安定一些，有什么不好的…？

“小虎。”墨忻回过头来，瞳子缩成针。“你接下来是怎么考虑的？”气息还稳，墨虓有些恼，挺动几下，又在他后颈上啜个印儿。  
“晚些再告诉您。”  
墨虓双臂环抱住墨忻，手指搭在肋间轻挠，惹得那疯老鬼浑身战栗，也站不稳，重心全倚在桌上。墨虓趁势将他在桌面上压紧了，也进的更深些，在里头一圈一圈摩擦。

墨虓不是故意卖关子，也不是生气墨忻在这种时候谈战事。他是没想好，却不好意思承认。和那七个贼人周旋多数靠随机应变，战术从来就是随想随用。如此从长计议，还叫他有些不习惯。

听他回答，墨忻不怒反笑，显然猜到是怎么回事，尾巴扫过来拍在他脸上。“听说那旋风剑主是有家室的。”魔头殷红的舌尖舔过白牙，满面意味深长。  
墨虓背脊一阵发凉。这疯老鬼着实歹毒。确实，夫妻恩，父子情，何人舍得下？扪心自问，他也是不能的。

“我明白了，往后尽量照办。”他嘴上答应，却在在内心叹息。攻心为上是真，可拿妇孺要挟…罢了，墨虓咬牙。他是魔教少主，总得有个魔教中人的样子。欲成大事不择手段，爹从小教他的，要是过了十臼个春秋还学不会，未免太叫人失望。

虎都是嗜血的。墨虓面颊贴在墨忻的背心微寒的皮肤上，血腥气钻入鼻腔，叫他瞳子收缩虎耳直竖，丹田中真气翻涌，心里也狂躁不安。  
“得罪了。”他嗓音嘶哑，话音未落唇齿就欺上去，从背中一路咬到后颈。环抱的双手放开，游走到胸膛上玩弄那对红尖儿。墨虓看不见正面景色，仅靠触感，下手有些重了，惹得墨忻轻嘶一声。

墨虓闷闷的笑，手上轻了，腰下却重了。每回几近退出，又送进去，毫不留情。也不嫌被紧绞着，一下接一下，不给他休息的机会。都说了，聚少离多，哪有那么多时间讲虚礼？想着，心生恶念，掐住指间软肉。墨忻吃痛，喉间低哼一声。墨虓顺杆爬，脸贴到他耳畔去。  
“您说，娘不肯喂我，是不是也因为怕疼？”说着，眼疾手快捉住墨忻想掴他的手，指节含在嘴里，牙齿轻咬，软舌舔过指尖的薄茧。

十指连心，墨忻忽而软了腰腿，墨虓借机抱着他转个身，自己坐上案几，墨忻坐在他身上，被圈在他臂弯之间，不得已的将他腰下之物全吞进去。

墨虓按着他的腰腹，偶尔替他抚弄一番，做个体贴的好儿子。而墨忻呢，充分展示了何为放任自流。不迎合，却也不抵抗，任由墨虓动作。教主脚踩不着地，腿下意识的绷起来，墨虓的尾巴在他脚背上轻扫，痒痒的，叫他曲起膝盖抬高腰胯躲避皮毛的难耐磨蹭，却正好方便了墨虓腰下动作。顾此失彼，方寸中被拿捏住，承受着前后夹击，不敢再乱动。

“天子山下道路崎岖艰险。你若布下天罗地网，阻其前路，断其后路，那七个毛头小子插翅也难飞。”墨忻气息不匀，声音也低。墨虓抱着他，动作慢下来，手抚上他臀侧。这疯老鬼，脑子到是转的快，从什么事都能想到他未尽的事业。方才自己一番动作，他竟然也能化用为谋。

也是可惜啊。墨虓想着，一般人快活的时候就只知道快活，有时候念着帐中客的好，可他爹呢？不是被脾性主宰，就是被胸中算计所禁锢，一颗心空荡荡，就知道追那些不切实际的，能抱在怀里的他反而看不在眼里。

墨虓叹口气，下巴枕在墨忻肩上。“爹，你为了称霸武林，真的任何东西，任何人都舍得牺牲吗？”墨忻不回答，只是罕见的自己动了动，扭过身来吻他面颊，手顺着他尾巴滑下，将炸起的浅色毛发捋顺了。墨虓不知道该哭还是该笑。老东西表面功夫做的再好看，可是没有意义。不管老鬼把他当儿子还是当棋子，不管他心里舍不舍得，该拼命的时候，墨虓还是得拼命。年轻人心里明镜似的，他从小就是当个助力养着，养兵千日用兵一时的道理，他还是晓得的。

他抬起头，手上发力将人转过来，一双腿缠在他腰上。他与墨忻脸贴脸，低声喃喃。“若是我此去不回还...”您一个人怎么办呢？  
墨忻无声的笑，抱住他，如儿时一样，轻轻拍着墨虓的脊背，待他浑身颤抖平息下来，才一字一句，将话敲在墨虓心上。  
“我墨家的骄傲，必须全须全尾的回来。”  
又松开手，捧起墨虓的脸，琥珀色的眼对上金瞳。墨虓被他看得发毛，干脆不忍了，怎么舒服怎么来，叫人在他身上颠簸，嘴里也口不择言。  
“有时候我真怀疑我不是亲生的。”

他咬上墨忻颈侧，尾尖在他爹脊背上扫来扫去。墨忻咬着牙，虎耳拧动，尾巴也在桌面上敲击，随着墨虓动作时快时慢。  
“你是。”他颤声说，“你长得像娘...”墨虓闻言恶狠狠一记深顶，墨忻一边喘，一边笑。“胆子倒是像我。”墨虓凑过来吻他，他也不躲，交缠之间犬齿划破了嘴角，叫甘血润了唇舌。他摸着墨虓的眉眼轮廓，一双眼半睁半阖，血从下巴一路滴在胸膛上。用指尖沾了，抹在墨虓面上妖纹处，叫少年郎看着愈发俊朗。“着实...像的很呐。”墨忻念着，将墨虓颊上的血印子一点点舔去。

是啊。墨虓心里答应，将人抱紧了，却不再急着动作，只是体贴的轻缓磨蹭。不时将人照顾好了，自己也去销魂乡走一遭。回过神来，替墨忻穿衣裳，收拾桌子。  
快活是一时的事。墨虓跪在地上捡起散落的棋子，一束阳光吻在他指尖上。他抬起头来，看着暗处的墨忻，孤零零一个人，身边是混沌的黑暗。可陪伴是长久的事。他站起来，向父亲走过去。

他必须好好的回来，尽他的孝道。

 

全文完


End file.
